


Development

by Missesbean



Series: Gone [3]
Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Other, Phlochte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own anything but my ideas and Ryke.  These are FICITONAL events.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything but my ideas and Ryke. These are FICITONAL events.

Six months.  Six long months had flown by since Michael had found out about Ryke.  He still had a hard time believing this was all real.  There were moments when he would look up at the sky and lose all control of his emotions once more.  He missed Ryan.  He missed Ryan more than anything in the world.  He missed hearing his giggle, the constant "Jeah" and he even missed his stupid arguments about who had better clothes.  Now, with Ryke around, Michael missed Ryan even more than he had ever thought was possible.  Every time there was a new milestone in Ryke's life, Michael would get ready to pick up the phone to text Ryan, but get that stupid look on his face mid message and stop.  It was the first time that Ryke had actually looked at Michael's face during his first month of life that he'd realized how much documentation he needed to be doing.  These were huge accomplishments! His kid was doing things that were cool and awesome and just, he loved it.  All of it.  That had been the day he started writing a daily email to Ryke.  He'd set the kiddo up an email account that he could send them too, knowing it wouldn't be used by the child until he was much older.  Every day, Michael sat down after putting him to sleep and wrote him an email of the day, recapping everything that had happened.  It didn't matter where he was, who he was with or what he was doing, Mike wouldn't ever forget to write his son an email.  His mom and Ike, as well as the rest of the family were also sending emails to Ryke, but Michael never opened one.  He saw them, but he never would look - they were for Ryke, not him.  He had made a vow that he wouldn't read anyone's messages to his son.  There were just some things that Mike knew he wouldn't be able to handle.  

Countless times, Michael had been criticized for calling Ryke his own child, but he knew that was how Ryan would have wanted it, and that's how he wanted it.  He  _was_  Ryke's Dad now, he was responsible for his life and to provide him love - something he was working hard to do.  No matter how bad of a day Michael was having, the little boy could always put a smile on his face and make him feel good again.  Mike was always amazed to see the world through the innocence of a child's eyes, for example, around three months; Michael realized Ryke knew his face and his voice.  He could be at practice, baby in tow, while Bob watched the usually sleeping Ryke (his idea) while Mike swam; those days when Ryke would freak out, he wouldn't calm down for Bob, but as soon as Michael looked at him, he'd start to calm down and as soon as he spoke, it was usually game over on the wailing.  

Still, Michael had never left Ryke for more than a few hours, usually not by choice.  He wasn't looking forward to this moment - he was leaving for a smaller swim competition - without Ryke.  Bob wanted him to get some space and get his mind cleared from all thoughts non-swimming, so he found this to be the best way.  Standing in his mother's living room, Michael was busy going over check lists to his mom, as if she knew nothing about a baby.  Debbie knew better than to argue with Michael, so she played dumb, even asking him questions to make him feel like he was doing what a normal parent would.  After thirty minutes of extremely too much lecturing to his mother of how to care for Ryke while they were gone, he was ready to go.  Michael felt like he was nailed to the spot though, he couldn't seem to get his legs to move him forward.  Looking down, Michael cleared his throat and once more told his Mom he'd see her tomorrow and that he loved her.  

Part of his agreement to even go to an event had been that Debs would show up with Ryke.  He didn't want to be anywhere without him, at all.  He was so attached to that baby, his sisters worried about his social life.  Michael would be seen more often than not, with one of those wraps strapped to his torso, Ryke in tow as he ran his errands around town.  Then, there was the jogging stroller that Michael took with him every time he went out for a run.  Time after time, someone had offered to watch the baby, but each time, he declined.  Ryke was  _his_  responsibility and he was bound and determined to take care of him.  

With a hard push, Debbie had gotten Michael to the front door, a smile on her face as she stood holding her grandson.  The Phelps family had been more than welcoming towards Ryke as if he was one of their own, along with the whole Lochte Family.  They were all an entourage these days; everybody swarming to wherever Ryke and Michael were.  Michael placed one more soft kiss on Ryke's forehead, whispering in his ear that Daddy loved him.  Debbie smiled, watching her son's eyes get misty as he moved outside.  Michel really didn't think he could get himself out of the door 

Eventually, the swimmer had gotten himself away from the little bundle, but not before he felt himself with wet eyes.  He was leaving Ryke for the first time overnight and he felt like he might hae been the world’s worst father for doing this.  Ryke needed him, he really did.  He didn’t have another parent.  While Debbie was more than capable of taking care of Ryke, Michael wanted to be there for every moment of the day.  Truth be told – Michael was afraid Ryke was going to start crawling while he was gone.  He’d been sitting on his haunches and moving like he was going too, it wouldn’t have surprised Michael.  Ryan hadn’t ever been able to sit still, so why would his kid be any different?  Debbie had known Michael would cry, she’d anticipated that he would have a horrible time separating from Ryke, so she’d planned accordingly. 

As Michael sat in the car with Bob on their little journey, Michael couldn’t help but be worried about Ryke.  Bob was more than aware of Michael’s lack of calm and he was just as worried that Michael wouldn’t get over this bit of nervousness he had going for him. 

** “Mike. . . breathe.  I cannot have you going to a competition when you’re wound so tight, it’s not healthy, now calm down. He’s fine.  He is with your mother – who raised all of you and you’ve all turned out just fine, yes?”   ** He cast Michael a glance, waiting for an answer; upon Michael’s nod, Bob continued.   **“Exactly, so calm the hell down! What are you so worried about?”**   Bob’s vein was throbbing in his forehead as he looked at Michael with one eye, the other on the road.  Generally, they wouldn’t travel like this, but he needed Michael to get focused.

Looking down at the string he was tugging at on his sweater, Michael mumbled his answer,  knowing it was probably a bit foolish, but he meant all of it.  Bob gave him a sideways glance, not having heard his answer.   **“Michael, use your adult words please, I cannot hear you when you’re mumbling,”**  he bit his jaw together, trying to not lash out on Michael. He was not doing well balancing his responsibilities – Ryke always came first, he understood that, but sometimes, Michael needed to remember that piece of paper in his wallet. 

At Bob’s comment, Michael rolled his eyes before speaking his thoughts once more, a little bit louder.  It was then, that it all really clicked for Bob; it suddenly made so much more sense, why hadn’t he even thought of this?  Of course Michael didn’t want to lose him like he lost Ryan, the little boy was all he had left of his love, and by God, he wasn't going to let anything happen to that little boy.  Bob shook his head, thinking of how to carefully word what he was going to say to Michael next.   **"Mike. . . you know, you really can't stay with him 24/7.  Imagine when he's older, you can't go with him to school and you do't want him to feel like you're the clingiest parent ever - you know what that's like, right? Feeling like your Mom is everywhere?'** He looked over at Michael, hoping he'd understand, pleased to see the younger man nodding  in agreement.   **"So, you're going to have to know that Ryke is in good hands with your mom and that him being away from you for a little bit, he's going to grow to love you even more, knowing that his Dad loves him so very much, and is always there for him,"**   Bob smiled, giving him an affectionate glance as he drove on.  

The rest of the ride, Michael tried to embrace Bob's words, but he missed Ryke so very badly, more than anything.  He looked down at his phone to shoot his mom off a text message, but saw he had one from her.  Flipping the message open, Micheal's face lit up when he saw her message.  With a picture of Ryke smiling, was the message, "I love you, Daddy."  Grinning, he shoved his phone into Bob's face, eager to show off the picture of his son.  Bob nodded, then told Michael to relax, sit back, and enjoy the time of no shitty diapers.  Michael decided that wasn't too bad of an idea.  

  



End file.
